First Date
by missing-k
Summary: Lily finally gives James a chance what happens when they sneak out of the castle and start drinking something stronger then butter beer? and always joking Sirius has his funny parts in my one shot too. Read and Review. please


By: missing-Charlotte

A/N: Hope you enjoy I love J/L first date stories so I thought I'd write one..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, why would I be writing here if I did own Harry Potter which I don't.

"Never, Never, Never. I've told you once I've told you a million times, Potter." Lily Evans said as she stood in the middle of the Gryffindor common room.

"I've even stopped asking you for like a whole month." I retorted.

"I will still not go out with you, Potter." My not lover screamed.

"Just leave her alone Prongs." Padfoot whispered from behind me. I turned around and took the boys stairs three at a time up to the seventh floor. I opened the dorm and closed the door silently behind me. Why the bloody hell won't she go out with me? I screamed in my head. I heard the door creak open as Sirius, Peter and Lupin entered the dorm.

"Sorry Prongs better luck next time." Sirius said as he slapped my back.

"But how many times am I going to have a shot to ask Lily out we only have a year left at Hogwarts." I said as I flopped down on my bed.

"Relax, Prongs seriously, you have a whole school year. Today is only the second day. I don't see why you can't have fun like me and date like half the girls in the school. Why are you so bent over this one girl." Padfoot repeated for the hundredth time since our first day at Hogwarts.

"Let's go downstairs and get something to eat." said always practical Lupin.

"I don't really want anything to eat." I muttered secretly planning to go and watch Lily under my cloak at dinner,

"Not working Prongs were eating cause If you don't eat I look like a pig cause you're the only one who can eat as much as I do. And you can still obsess over Lily from the table you don't have to be right behind her in your cloak." Padfoot argued.

"Okay." I gave in. We (And when I say we I mean Sirius and I) raced each other down seven flights of stairs down to the common room. We got down there just in time to see Lily waltz out of the room.

We got down to the great hall and started piling my plate full of the great food, and desert but mostly just desert. And no matter what Padfoot says my eyes only occasionally found Lily Evans.

My not fantasies about Lily were interrupted by Padfoot's grace. "Love bread, Love meat, Good God, Lets Eat.", as he started in to his mountain of desert.

We finished and I headed upstairs and into our room. I opened my trunk and pulled out the marauders map. Then I reached for my cloak, I searched my whole trunk and no cloak.

"Sirius, Give it" I said.

"Hey mate you had it last night. And you really need to stop obsessing over Lily. She doesn't like you mate." Sirius said.

"Fine." I said and promptly left the tower. I walked threw the halls slowly only running into Mrs. Norris and then I stuffed her in a suit of armor, that I could have swore, swore at me.

I walked down the hallway backwards staring at the suit of armor when I bumped into someone. I turned to see none other then Snape. A hex was out of my mouth before he even knew what hit him. I stuffed him in one of Fliches cleaning closets and headed off.

I heard a noise from the closet and turned around again. But the closet was silent and as I turned back around I turned into the wall. Or at least that's what I thought it was. Lily Evans stood there.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out with me?" Which was just happened to be the first thing to pop into my head?

"Yeah." Lily replied. I started walking away back towards the tower.

"Wait did you just say yes?" I questioned.

"Yep." She repeated.

"What? You Lily Evans said yes to me, James Potter." Now I am way confused.

"Well you have been nice for a while and you started calling me Lily and I guess you aren't as bad as I thought." Lily Finished.

"You wanta go someplace now?" I said, watching her look at me like I was nuts.

"Where can we go now?" She questioned.

"You forget Lily that you are now dating a marauder. I can go anywhere I want. C'mon." I said grabbing her hand and leading her to the statue of the witch. I opened the witch and jogged with Lily to the basement of Honeydukes. I pulled a Licorice whip out of a barrel and bit off the top. I pulled the door into the store open and helped Lily threw.

"Having fun yet?" I asked desperate for approval.

"Yeah, but aren't we going to get in trouble, were already out too late." Lily questioned.

"Just relax, well be fine." I said, pulling heron to the main street of Hogmead,

"Come, on let's go get some butterbeer at the three broomsticks." We walked in the pub and sat at the bar waiting for the bartender. We ordered two butterbeer and of course I paid.

"Thanks James. I really needed this." Lily stated. I watched Lily take a few big gulps of butterbeer before she started talking again.

"My older sister got engaged and my parents have started pushing me to get engaged. Her boyfriend Vernon is so fat I swear he must crush her when they try to kiss." She hissed. That caught me off guard, Lily Evans saying something bad about someone other then me.

Butterbeer almost flow out of my mouth, I was laughing so hard. "I really wish this butterbeer was stronger, it's so dull." Lily pushed.

"Am I confused or did Lily Evans just ask me to get her something strong to drink?" I questioned.

"Yes I did, can we please." Lily begged.

"Come on." I said pulling her out of the three Broomsticks and down the street to the hogs head. I opened the door, and held it for Lily as she walked threw and sat at a table. I went and ordered two large fire whiskeys and paid. The bartender came and set them down on the table.

Lily picked her's up and had half of it down before I could say quidditch.

"Dang you can drink. Lupin and Peter can't drink that fast even when they try." I said looking at Lily in an accusing way.

"Well my parents would hold parties and I would sneak down stairs and try everybody's drink. I learned how to drink at a very young age." Lily said finishing her drink. We talked for bit about school, when I had finished my drink.

Lily asked, "Can we go back to Hogwarts now?"

"Are you really having that much of a bad time?" I said desperate for approval.

"No I'm just really sleepy and I'm having a great time, Thanks James." I helped her back to the store and the tower checking the map for teachers. When we were safely in the Gryffindor tower I turned to Lily.

"How a bought we..." But fortunately I was cut off by Lily's lips pressing up against mine. She backed off after a few seconds. I started to talk but she cut me off.

"Will you take me out again sometime? " Lily said, before proceeding up the stairs to her dorm.

I love this day. Sirius is never going to believe me.

JP

Loves

LE

Forever even In Death


End file.
